survivor_pacific_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Rakiura
|returnees =Billy Dickson ( , , , , , , ) Brandon Sherman ( , , , ) Chris Topher ( ) David ( ) Gage Mofield ( , , ) Isaac del Awful ( , , , ) Jacob Gibson ( ) Jordan Pines ( , , , , ) Karen ( , , , , , ) Liana Mills ( , ) Regan White ( ) Rhea Guiuliana ( , , , ) Ricky G. ( , ) Sara Owen ( , , , , ) Steffen Reals ( , , ) Stevie Heinz ( , , ) |video = |previousseason = Survivor: Izu Islands |nextseason = Survivor: Burma |}} Production Allison and Monty had been wanting to host together, and so they came together with some ideas and decided to make a season. The blog for the season was SurvivorRakiura and the tag was NewZealandNewGame. Twists/Changes *'Captains:' Every pre-merge tribe had a captain, voted for by their tribe-mates. The captains made important decisions for the tribe as a whole. *'Double/Triple/Quadruple Tribal Councils:' Every premerge variation of tribes had at least one round where every tribe attended tribal council. During these rounds, however many tribes there were, that number of individual immunities were offered, but anybody on any tribe could win them. *'Expanded Cast:' As opposed to the usual cast of 20 players, this season featured 28. *'Merry-Go-Round Idol:' On every tribe there was a special idol that could only be kept for one tribal council. If the holder of this idol did not play it, they had to give it to someone who had not yet had it. If the idol was played, it would be passed to a random person on the tribe. *'One World:' On day 24, after the Waewae tribe dissolved and the remaining 16 castaways were shuffled onto Roro or Puku, both tribes moved to the same beach where they played the rest of the game together. *'Postmerge Double Tribal Council:' One time after the merge, it was announced that two people would be going home in one night. Instead of holding two different tribal councils, only one was held, where each person could only vote once. The two people with the highest number of votes were voted out. *'Redemption Island:' After a contestant was voted out, they were sent to Redemption Island, where they competed in challenges to fight their way back into the game. If a player returned from Redemption Island, and they were voted out for a second time, they would not return to Redemption Island, and would be eliminated for good. *'Steven:' After the merge, it was announced that Steven would join the game after the first tribal council as a single tribe. He did not receive any special advantages after joining the game, nor did he stay. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Episodes 1-9 *1: Jason played his Hidden Immunity Idol, canceling 6 votes against him. *2: Liana played her Hidden Immunity Idol on Sara, canceling 3 votes against her. *3: Isaiah played his Hidden Immunity Idol, canceling 3 votes against him. *4: Steffen played his Hidden Immunity Idol, canceling 1 vote against him. *5: Mike played his Hidden Immunity Idol, canceling 3 votes against him. *6: Gage played his Hidden Immunity Idol, canceling 2 votes against him. Episodes 10-20 Category:Season Category:Hosted by Monty Category:Hosted by Allison